Spend A Day With the Turners
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: Just a happy family fic. I was in a happy mood. PheobeCole of course


_Ok, so this is completely AU. Pheobe/Cole of course. Just a lot of fluff._

**Spend A Day With the Turners**

"I'm leaving," Pheobe stated as she placed the cooing infant into his daddy's arms. "Wish me luck."

The truth was that Pheobe was nervous. It was her first day back after taking three months of maternity leave to have their bouncing little bundle, Nicholas, and she didn't really know if she could get back into the swing of things so easily. They had of course done this many times, with baby Niko being child number six, but it was always hard that first day, to let herself leave her husband and children and to actually concentrate on any work placed in front of her. They were lucky though. She had an incredibly understanding boss. Elise had become more than a boss over the years, most likely due to the great increase in sales the newspaper received after Pheobe joined the team, so she was more than welcome to give in to whatever the needs of the growing family happened to be, extended maternity leave, shorter hours, even watching a couple of the kids for a short time in order to let mommy get some work done.

"We'll be fine," Cole assured her as he gently swayed with Nicholas, causing a happy gurgle to escape from the two month old's mouth. "But you might wanna get going. You have a meeting in about twenty minutes and the traffic's not so great."

She immediately began to speed up. She quickly placed a kiss on her husband's lips and said goodbye to her baby. "Tell the kids I love them and make sure Prue is ready for school before Piper gets here," she instructed and when he nodded, she raced out of the house, knowing that the other children wouldn't be awake for at least thirty more minutes.

As soon as she slammed the door, Nicholas let out an unhappy wail.

"It's gonna be a long day. Isn't it, buddy?" he held up the blue-eyed baby who only screamed louder. "Yeah, I miss mommy too," he said as he began to bounce the boy. It took a few minutes, but soon his cries had ceased and he was perfectly content in his father's arms.

After Nicholas was fed, and sleeping soundly in his bassinet, he walked into the room of his eldest child. "Rise and shine, beautiful," he encouraged the five-year old as he gently nudged her awake. "Mommy and Auntie Piper will never forgive us if you miss the carpool." When she only turned to her other side, he resorted to pleading. "Come on Prue. You have to get out of bed." After pulling the blanket off of her, she finally gave in.

"Don't like kinder-garden," she mumbled as she began to get ready for school. "Wanna stay with you."

Cole couldn't help but smile at his oldest child. "Just give it some time. Soon you'll love school," and when she shot him a raised eyebrow that she had inherited from her mother, he had to continue to persuade her. "Wyatt and Chris were both like this when they started school, but they like it now and you have Melinda in your class. Now get a move on or aunt Piper's going to have both of our heads."

Once Prue had been picked up and was on her way to school, Cole made his way to the bedroom of their one-and-a-half year old daughter, and picked her up out of the crib before she screamed bloody murder and woke the other children up."And how is my little Reecie this morning?" he asked the dark-haired girl who everyone had agreed was the female version of her father, with his hair, his eyes, his attitude. Yes, she was going to give them trouble later on, but for now she was content with having everyone around her wrapped around her little adorable finger. "And what would my little Reecie like for breakfast?" he asked her as he carried her to the kitchen and placed her in her high chair.

"Cookie," came her demand as she held out her hand and waited to be served.

"No cookie. Breakfast," he insisted.

"Charm?" Reese suggested, clearly disappointed that there would be no cookies for her this morning.

Smiling at the toddler, he poured a bowl of Lucky Charms and placed them in front of her as he began to fix breakfast. Cole knew what was to come, and like clockwork, he heard the pitter-patter of four little feet on the hardwood and was bombarded as both little girls ran straight into him, each grabbing a leg. "Hey, what's the big deal?" he asked, laughing as he reached down and picked both girls up. "You hungry?"

"I'm starvin'. I habn't eaten in phree days," Kyla insisted, holding out three fingers to illustrate her point.

"You ate macroni last night," Kylie told her twin, shaking her head, her chestnut hair hitting her face as she did so.

Cole laughed as he watched the two little girls continue to argue as they sat down and began to eat. Kyla was indeed a drama queen, through and through. If one thing were to go wrong, the world would collapse into darkness, or so she believed and he loved to see just what his girls would say next. He didn't miss working. On the contrary, he was thrilled that he had the chance to stay home. Over a century spent doing evil and he was completely satisfied to sit and play barbies with all five of his little girls. If the demons could see him now. When Pheobe had announced her first pregnancy a little less than six years ago, she had been completely ready to give up her job at the paper, a job Cole knew she loved and he just couldn't allow that especially since she was actually the one making more money. She wanted to be around for the kids, so her job was perfect, completely flexible. It made more sense for her to continue working since most of her work could be done from home anyway. He had insisted on staying home, and once that was agreed upon, four more pregnancies had quickly followed.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Cole greeted his four year old as she slowly walked into the kitchen, clearly in mid-slumber as he placed her breakfast before her.

" 'ning," Gracie simply replied as she rubbed her eyes and sat down, almost ready to fall asleep in her bowl of cereal.

"Oops!" Kylie screamed when her hand accidently knocked Kyla's bowl over and the contents spewed out over the table and when she was shoved, she felt the need to justify herself. "I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah huh," Kyla insisted as she reached over and knocked over her twin's bowl, before smiling. "Oops."

"Kyla!"Cole scolded the girl as he began to clean the mess that was both covering the table and dripping onto the floor. "Say you're sorry to your sister."

"Daddy, it's all over my lap," Gracie cried, now wide awake as she stood up, shaking off the mushy cereal onto the only part of the floor that was actually clean.

"Go change your clothes. You needed to get dressed anyways. Your outfit's on your dresser," Cole told her, and she ran down the hallway. Kneeling down on the floor picking up pieces of cereal, he was surprised when a full bowl came toppling down and knew at once from the happy giggle that Reese had been the culprit. "You think that's funny, don't you, munchkin?" he asked as he took her into his arms and began to tickle her mercilessly before taking her into the livingroom and placing her in the playpen. "Now, is everyone finished with their breakfast?" he asked as he finally got up what was left of the mess. And when the girls nodded, he took each of the children and got them dressed.

During a rousing game of Candy Land a few hours later, the phone rang, and while the girls disapproved of him leaving in the middle of the game, he knew he that it could be important. Looking at the caller i.d. , he knew who was on the phone, and immediately picking it up, he bellowed. "Missing me?"

"Of course," came his wife's reply."You haven't started any fires, have you?" she asked, because even though she knew he could handle himself fine at home, she still enjoyed teasing him.

"Only a couple," Cole joked. "So, how was the meeting?"

"It was great. I got to show off pictures of my lil' cutie to everyone. They said he looks just like you. So, how are my little ladybugs? Is Niko doing okay?" Pheobe questioned.

"The girls are fine and Nick is holding his own in this family of women," Cole answered as he walked into the room where a now crying baby boy was and picked him up. "Aren't ya, Nick?" he asked and the baby babbled happily.

Looking into the eyes of his son, he couldn't help but remember the conversation that had taken place in an effort to make the child a reality.

"_This family needs a boy. I'm in a house filled with six women," Cole had insisted. _

"_And what if the baby turns out to be a girl?" Pheobe had asked him with a stern look on her face that was sure she had caught him, that there was nothing he could say that could change her mind._

"_One more woman to love," he had told her with his biggest smile, and once he said it, he knew he had won the battle._

And he smiled as the memory faded. He had gotten a son, just as he had hoped for, but he knew that even if it had been another daughter, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Well, my love, I think I have to go because I see someone cheating," Cole told his wife in a loud voice as he walked back into the living room. And after disconnecting the call, he sat back on his spot on the floor, holding Nicholas with one arm and pulling Reese into his lap with the other. "Oh, that's nice. I see that my little yellow man has moved all the way back to start. I wonder how that happened," he looked questioningly at Kyla, who he knew was responsible by the laugh that she was trying to suppress. "And what's so funny, munchkin?" he asked the little girl.

"You're in da back, daddy," Kylie giggled as she pointed at the yellow figurine that was sitting on start.

"I guess I win," Gracie stated, moving her blue piece to the finish line. She stuck her tongue out at her dad and sisters, and reached over and planted a kiss on her baby brother's forehead.

"Me! Me!" Reese squealed as she took her green piece and used it to knock everyone else's off the playing board.

"Well, I give up," Cole admitted defeat, placing Nicholas in his bouncyseat that was beside of him, before laying on the floor on his back and being tackled by all four girls simultaneously.

"Looks like I walked in on a good time," Pheobe smiled as she walked into the room with Prue and immediately all of her girls jumped up from attacking Daddy and ran to her. "Hey my girls. Have you been good?" she asked, glancing over at her husband and catching his raised eyebrow.

"Yes we've been very good," Gracie promised as she hugged her mom.

"I be good," Reese chimed in and Pheobe reached down to pick up the youngest of her daughters who instantly wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Oh, yeah. They've been great," Cole smiled and winked to his girls before placing a kiss on his wife's lips. "So, what brings you home so early? I thought you were still at the newspaper when I just talked to you." He asked her, already knowing the answer.

It had been like this after every child was born. He had just been waiting to see how long she could hold out. With every child, she would promise to go back to work, but that first day back, she could never stay gone the whole day. She always broke and came home in the middle of the day, and the family would always go out, to the zoo, the park. It didn't matter where they went as long as they were together.

"I needed to see my family, that's why I went and picked Prue up from school" she simply stated. "Do you wanna go to the zoo?" she asked the girls, who all nodded enthusiastically.

Soon, they were walking around, looking at the various monkeys, giraffes, lions, and any other animal imaginable. Cole and Pheobe enjoyed the looks on the kids' faces as they took in all of their surroundings, completely enamored with the sites of the animals.

"It's perfect" Pheobe realized, walking arm in arm with her husband and children.

"Yep, almost. It's just missing Ben," Cole slipped in smiling. He honestly didn't care if they had another child. If Nicholas was their last then that was great. He loved all of his children, no one more than the other, but he would always welcome another child.

"And who would Ben be?" Pheobe questioned her husband even though she already knew. She loved having children just as much as he did and would be happy to welcome another, but she still wanted to taunt him.

"That would be Nick's little brother," he cooly stated, flashing her the smile he knew would save him, but noticing that her look didn't change, he knew it was going to take more this time. "Come on. Two of us guys against six girls. We don't stand a chance. Besides Nicholas needs a little brother. He's in a house full of sisters." Cole pleaded his case even as Pheobe began to push the stroller with Nicholas and Reese faster, the girls speeding up to follow her. He knew she would break though. Eventually. She always did. So he tried to catch up with her, and when he was caught up with her pace, she abruptly turned around and grinned at him.

"And what if the baby turns out to be a girl?" she asked.

"One more woman to love," he explained and he smiled, knowing that she had cracked once again.

So, just a happy story that I wanted to do. It made me feel good to write it. No obstacles. Just a little fluff. Please review


End file.
